Hope in Front of Me
by BookieAngel
Summary: Bunny is trying to work, but there is a unknown singer.


**I own Bookie Angel, But not RotG. That belongs to Dreamworks.**

* * *

It was peaceful in the Warren, Jack was at the North Pole, so he wouldn't be a problem. And Bookie had decided to help out, painting some of my googies and guiding them. Beautiful painter, although the designs are a bit odd. She says that crosses are apart of celebrating Easter for some people. As well as part of the first Easter, although he didn't believe that. After all, the first Easter that he remembers was the first Easter. Right? But right now he had to get ready for the next Easter, as it was just around the corner. E. Aster Bunnymund (aka the Easter Bunny) had a lot of eggs to be painted, but where was Bookie?

Suddenly a beautiful voice echoed around the Warren, Singing:

_(Hope in Front of Me. By Danny Gokey)_

_I've been running_  
_through rain _  
_that I thought,_  
_would never end._

Where is that voice coming from?

_Trying to make it_  
_on Faith,_  
_in a struggle _  
_against the wind._

And why is it singing this song?

_I've seen_  
_the dark,_  
_and the_  
_broken places._

Is she -it is definably female- singing from experience?

_But I know_  
_in my soul_  
_no matter how_  
_bad it gets,_

_I'll be alright._

How does she know every thing will be all right? No matter what? thought Bunny as he got closer to the mysterious voice.

_(Corus)_  
_There's Hope, _  
_in front of me._

_There' a Light,_  
_I still see it._

_There's a Hand_  
_still holding me._  
_Even when I_  
_don't believe it._

_I might _  
_be down,_  
_but I'm not dead._  
_There's better days,_  
_still up ahead._  
_Even after all I've seen,_  
_there's Hope _  
_in front of me._

There's hope in front of me? There's a light? There's a hand holding her? What does she mean?

_There's a place,_  
_at the end,_  
_of the storm_  
_you finally find._

_Where the hurt,_  
_and the tears,_  
_and the pain,_  
_all fall behind._

What place? What storm? thought Bunny as he finely found the source of the voice. It was Bookie! But, she looked different. She had a white, golden, and fire red dress on, with no shoes, and a fire, gold, and silver crown on her head. And she was singing, about hope! But why was she glowing? Bunny found the path to the cliff and started up.

_You open up_  
_your eyes._  
_And up ahead._  
_there's a big,_  
_sun shinning._

_Right then,_  
_and there_  
_you realize._

_You'll be alright._

_(Corus)_  
_There's Hope, _  
_in front of me._

_There' a Light,_  
_I still see it._

_There's a Hand_  
_still holding me._  
_Even when_  
_I don't believe it._

As Bunny reached the halfway point, he stopped to listen for a bit before continuing.

_I might_  
_be down,_  
_but I'm not dead._  
_There's better days,_  
_still up ahead._  
_Even after all I've seen,_  
_there's Hope_  
_in front of me._

_There's a Hope,_  
_still burning._  
_I can feel it rising,_  
_through the night._

_And my World's _  
_still turning,_  
_I can feel your Love_  
_here by my side._

As Bunnymund almost reached Bookie, he saw Lightning, standing guard. He suddenly put his head up and looked at him for a bit, before setting his head down again and letting Bunny pass. Oddly enough, Lightning had gold and red stripes. Interesting.

_You're my Hope._  
_You're the Light,_  
_I still see it._

_Your Hands_  
_are holding me,_  
_even when I don't_  
_Believe It._

_I've got to_  
_Believe,_  
_I've got to_  
_Believe._

_I still have_  
_Hope._  
_You are my_  
_Hope._

As Bookie finished her song her clothes returned to the blue hoodie and jeans. "Hello Bunny, everything alright?" she asked.  
"Well, when I noticed you where gone, I heard a voice and decided to find the source of the voice. And then I saw you singing in a odd outfit, and then came up here. What was that song you were singing?" Asked Bunny

"Oh, Hope in Front of Me, by Danny Gokey."

"What about your clothes?"

"Oh, I thought North told you about that. A special Guardian of Faith thing. You'll get used to it."

"That's the reason for the glowing, right? And the reason that Lightning had gold and red stripes! Right?"

"Yes and yes, my room in the pole has been decorated with my powers. Fire included."

"Now we've gotten that out of the way, do you want to finish my googies?"

"Of course, Bunny!"


End file.
